Patch Notes - 229531 - August 24 2017
Outbreak Upgrade - original available at the Official Forums. Update Information As our Duplicants drift further into the depths of space from within their rocky prison, it seems a new threat has presented itself to the colony: germs. Can the Duplicants survive this invisible terror? Will they avert complete biological disaster? Or succumb to the septic indignity of a tummy bug? We'd like to welcome you to the latest update for Oxygen Not Included - Outbreak! So What's New? Farming Continuing on the heels of the Agricultural Upgrade, Oxygen Not Included's farming system has continued to receive new content and development. In particular, the Harvest Point system has now been reworked into the "Requirement" system, to simplify the process of growing of crops. Key Features *New Plants and Recipes: The addition of new Dusk Caps means more delicious dishes to cook... like Fried Mushrooms! *New Requirements: Plants now have a wider range of conditions they require to grow, such as pressure and light. Some plants prefer to have a strong light source, while others enjoy soothing darkness. Plants will either grow if you've met all of their requirements (yay!) or won't if you haven't (aw!). *Harvest Rating Points Retired: Plants will no longer gain Harvest Rating points or have their yields altered by a rating. *New Overlay: Enter the Farming Overlay to see how your crops are progressing, and batch harvest them with ease when they reach maturation. Disease Oxygen Not Included has received an all new disease system, complete with new illnesses, attributes, overlays and more. These additions should make disease a challenging obstacle for Duplicants to overcome as they try to maintain the strength of their immune systems in a world teeming with disease. Key Features *Germs: They're everywhere! New concentrations of disease in the world can be spread via touch, ingestion, breathing, sneezing, coughing, vomiting and more. Germs also react dynamically to their environment, multiplying in the conditions they like and dying off in the ones they don't. *New Overlay: Keep tabs on the contamination levels in your colony and see which Duplicants are secretly hosting hidden germs by entering the new Germ Overlay. *New Immunity Attribute: All Duplicants have received a new attribute, "Immunity", which determines the strength of their Immune System. Immune Systems are the first and last defense against germs, so the stronger, the better! *Medical Aid: Duplicants may now assist their sick peers by doctoring them while they lay in Med-Beds. Duplicants with high Medicine skill will find that aiding the sick comes more naturally to them, and aided Duplicants will recover faster from their various afflictions. *Improved Diseases: Food Poisoning has received a revamp, and Slimelung has been introduced to the game. You'd better put your Duplicants on bedrest if you don't want them coughing up clouds of airborne germs - that's just gross! *New Germ-Related Buildings: Contaminated resources can be sanitized in the new Ore Scrubber, while Wash Basins can be placed by your colony's bathrooms to encourage hand washing and good Duplicant hygiene. Germs can spread faster than you'd expect, and you'll be grateful for the preventative measures. And More *Asteroid Ruins: Explore deep enough into your surroundings and you may chance upon the remnants of, well... something. What are these strange structures, and how did they get here? Why are they filled with such unusual machinery, and what do they mean for the Duplicants of the asteroid? The answers to these questions are for you to decide. *New Background Music, Paintings, and Hairdos: Everyone knows that rocking the same hairstyle as your clone friend is just tacky. New hair colours make every clone type in the colony unique! *New Duplicant Blueprints: Say hello to Ari, Jean, Camille, and Ashkan. *New Creatures and Buildings: ** New Shine Bugs: Shine Bugs are friends, ready to bring some light to your colony. Try to keep them away from your new Dusk Cap farms, though... mushrooms aren’t terrible fond of light. ** New Liquid Aquatuner: Don't let Thermo Regulators have all the fun. Cool down liquids with this new building, but be wary of the heat it outputs! ** New Liquid Bottlers and Emptiers: Take complete control over your colony’s water sources - no more Duplicants taking your precious liquids without permission! *OSX Support: Oxygen Not Included is now available on Mac. *Tons of bug fixes, rebalances, QOL additions, performance improvements and more! As always we'd like to extend a big thank-you to our closed testing players, whose feedback continues to be invaluable as we continue the development process and integrate new content into the game. We hope you'll enjoy your time with Outbreak! Change List: Important Notes: *Duplicants no longer gather liquids on their own. You need to build a Liquid Bottler. *You will have to re-select your preferred language pack by clicking on the translations button. *(OSX) The save file location has changed been changed. If you would like to recover your old save files, please copy them from /Klei/Oxygen Not Included to /Library/Application Support/Klei/Oxygen Not Included/ Changes: *New Disease: Slimelung **Symptoms: Breathing Difficulty, Reduced Athletics **Grows in Slime/Polluted Oxygen **Spreads through the air/ground **Causes sickness when inhaled **Sensitive to Clean Oxygen/Chlorine/low temperatures *New Disease: Food Poisoning **Symptoms: Vomiting **Germs are produced by using the bathroom **Causes sickness when ingested **Sensitive to high temperatures and Chlorine **Grows on food and in Polluted Water **Spreads through physical contact *New Building: Ore Scrubber **Requires Chlorine gas **Dupes clean germs off the ore they carry as they pass by *New Building: Wash Basin **A place for Dupes to wash their hands, removing germs *New Building: Thermo Aquatuner **Cools the liquid piped through it but heats the area in its immediate vicinity *New Building: Liquid Bottler **Allows control over where Dupes will fetch liquids *New Building: Bottle Emptier **Allows control over where Dupes empty bottles *New Creature: Shine Bug *New Overlay: Germ *New Overlay: Farming *New Toolbar Action: Disinfection *New Attribute: Immunity *New World Feature: Ruins **Places to discover in the world which provide new unique Dupe traits and backstory *New World Feature: Chlorine Geyser *New Background Music *Updated Building: Hand Sanitizer **Destroys germs instead of cleaning the Dirty Hands effect **The Dirty Hands effect is now retired *Updated Building: Med-Bed **Allows sick Dupes to be doctored by their peers **Now requires a nearby ration box/bathroom *Plants should no longer have a finite number of harvests *Plants no longer have initial/harvest growth durations *Plants should always produce a seed when uprooted or killed *Plants now have a chance of spawning a seed once every harvest *New Plant: Dusk Cap **Maturation time: 40 cycles / 10 cycles domestic **Air pressure: 150 - 10,000g **Atmosphere: Carbon Dioxide **Internal temperature: 5 - 35°C **Illumination: Darkness **Fertilization: Slime 4000g / cycle *Updated Plant Requirements: Bristle Blossom **Maturation time: 16 cycles / 4 cycles domestic **Air pressure: 150 - 10,000g **Atmosphere: Carbon Dioxide **Internal temperature: 5 - 23°C **Illumination: Light **Irrigation: Water 80,000g / cycle *Updated Plant Requirements: Mealwood **Maturation time: 12 cycles / 3 cycles domestic **Air pressure: 150 - 10,000g **Atmosphere: Oxygen, Polluted Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide **Internal temperature: 10-30°C **Updated Plant Requirements: Pincha Pepperplant **Maturation time: 88 cycles / 22 cycles domestic **Air pressure: 150 - 10,000g **Internal temperature: 35 - 85°C **Fertilization: Phosphorite 1000g / cycle **Irrigation: Polluted Water 35,000g / cycle *Updated Plant Requirements: Thimble Reed **Maturation time: Reed - 8 cycles / 2 cycles domestic **Atmosphere: Oxygen, Polluted Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide, Polluted Water, Water **Internal temperature: 21.9 - 36.9°C **Irrigation: Polluted Water 160,000g / cycle *Updated Plant Requirements: Sleet Wheat **Maturation time: 80 cycles / 20 cycles domestic **Air pressure: 150 - 10,000g **Atmosphere: Oxygen, Polluted Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide **Internal temperature: -55 - 5°C **Fertilization: Fertilizer 4000g / cycle **Irrigation: Water 20,000g / cycle *New paintings *New recipe: Fried Mushroom *New Custom Settings Screen *Duplicants now support job swapping for certain jobs. If a Dupe finishes their current job and they are closer to a Deconstruct/Dig/Construct/Harvest jjob than the currently assigned dupe, they will steal the job from that Dupe. *Thermo/Hydro/Atmo Switches now support keyboard input for their thresholds *Lavatories should no longer get stuck in the flushing state, preventing Dupes from going to the bathroom *You should now be able to empty disabled buildings *Several simulation systems such as pipes and electricity now take in a fixed timestep instead of a variable,which should make them behave more consistently at different game speeds or when framerate drops (Thanks Risu!) *Hand Sanitizers should no longer get stuck licking the air if you save/load while it was licking a Dupe *Pipes should better handle T-junctions where one branch of the T is not requesting anything to be pumped *Feedback added for invalid Mop locations *Geysers should now only spawn gas and liquids in their eruption state *Steam Geysers will cycle between emitting gas and liquid instead of emitting both simultaneously *Dupes should no longer be missing from the Vitals Screen if a Dupe dies before the Vitals Screen is opened *The Electric Grill produces more heat *You should no longer be able to Mop cells with significant liquid mass inside of them *You can now forbid liquid delivery to Algae Terrariums *Destructive Dupes should no longer break hard or undiggable surfaces *Dupes should no longer be able to walk through a door with a missing foundation without waiting for it to open *Dupes should no longer fall off of Ladders/Mesh Tiles on load *Composts should now heat up their contents *Dupes will now sleep on the floor if their Cot is entombed/disabled *Refrigerators should now cool their contents *Food can now be marked for compost *Storage contents are now selectable *Material selection panel should now be wide enough to display all materials *Should no longer be able to cheat plant growth by digging out the tile beneath your Planter Box *(WINDOWS) game options should now be saved to a file instead of the registry *The Jobs Screen box colors should update when Dupes catch a disease that affects their attributes *I/O exceptions when trying to save the game should popup a dialog instead of crashing *Hydrogen Generators should no longer let you control the battery refill threshold (it didn't do anything) *Dupes should pickup ore from a slightly larger radius and deliver in a slightly larger radius when picking/delivering to multiple locations *Construction jobs that are reachable for material delivery but not fully reachable to be dug out should now have a status item telling you so *The Details Panel now shows the available use count for several buildings (Outhouse, Shower, Wash Basin) *The Apothecary has been removed *The Swamp Lily has been removed *Unsubscribing from a language pack from Steam should cause it to uninstall from the game *Outhouses are now 3 tiles high *Fertilizer Synthesizers should no longer produce Polluted Oxygen from their storage *Vomiting into a wall will now cause the vomit to spawn on top of the Dupe instead of getting destroyed *Thought bubbles should properly follow a Dupe’s pivot *Airflow Tiles should no longer take temperature damage (they can still melt, however) *Wilted Bristle Briars should no longer improve decor *Wilted Plants should no longer consume Water/Fertilizer *Duplicant personality descriptions can now be seen in the Stats Panel *(OSX) fixed issue with the game running on OSX 10.8 *(OSX) Save file location has been moved to a more appropriate location *Bottle collision should better fit bottle art *The “Move to location” visualizer should no longer be offset from its cursor *Dupes should now have to complete delivering repair materials to a repair job before starting to repair it *The Energy Panel should show up by default when selecting things in the Power Overlay *Dupes should now die instead of getting incapacitated due to calorie loss *Rotting food should now show up in the Reports as calories lost *Reports should now list where Dupe time is spent *Cells should no longer get permanently lit *Meters should no longer appear behind buildings *Deodorizers and Carbon Skimmers use less Sand *Exiting/entering the main menu should no longer leak a substantial amount of memory *Food should no longer rot inside of the Electrical Grill or Microbe Musher *The “Show Navigation” button should now work properly when on Ladders *You can now switch priorities using keyboard shortcuts through the Priority Tool *Dupes who are working in front of buildings which have layering but are not actually interacting with that building should no longer have layering issued *(OSX) Lighting/light beams should now render properly *(OSX) Heat Overlay should now render properly *Overloaded Wire Bridges should now overload the circuit they are connected to rather than the circuit they are spanning *Ration Boxes and Storage Lockers now have maximum capacity limits *All doors now have door access controls *Debug painting tools now support disease and filling spaces *Debug painting tools allow save/load of templates *Fixed an issue where buildings could attempt to overdraw power if the game’s framerate dropped *New Duplicant hairdos *New Duplicant Blueprints *Liquid bottles should now be tinted by the color of the liquid inside of them *New colony name gen nouns and adjectives *The Learning attribute should properly affect experience gain as specified in its tooltip *The Learning attribute should properly affect research speed as specified in its tooltip *Mopping should now produce bottles of liquid instead of destroying the liquid *You should now be able to set the world gen seed in the options menu *Clicking on the top left stress indicator will cycle through your Dupes. Right clicking will reset the cycle. *Gas Plumbing buildings can now be found under the Ventilation category of the Build Menu *A breakdown of travel time can now be found in the Reports Screen *Plants should now have reasonable masses *Diseases should properly save/load such that Dupes no longer get stuck with disease *Electric Grills should now put out hot food *The Early Bird trait should now affect Creativity and Immunity attributes *Increased max zoom out level in screenshot mode *Hovering over a damaged building should tell you its damage source *Panning your camera should no longer cause your Deconstruct/Cancel filters to be changed *Pipe content packets in overlays should now be scaled based on their mass *Flatulence should produce more gas *Dupe bladders should no longer be equally empty on game start *Dupes should now consume Polluted Oxygen *You should now be able to prioritize deconstruction on all buildings, not just ones which were already prioritizable *Paintings and Sculpture should no longer be prioritizable once they’re completed *The Prioritize tool now displays what priority you’re about to set *Removed the Priority Overlay button. Priority visualization is now done only through the Prioritize Tool *The Printing Pod now has a meter showing how long until the next Duplicant is available *Fixed an issue where Binge Eaters would eat way more calories than they were supposed to *Ladder art should properly tile *The Assigned panel should no longer have an entry for “Relaxation Point” *Unrefrigerated food warning should now have a little bit of a delay to prevent spamming *Fixed an issue where being subscribed to a Steam Workshop translation with no preview image could cause framerate issues *Trying to save a game when there isn’t enough disk space should popup a warning message instead of crashing *Not having permission to write to your save folder should now popup a warning message instead of crashing *Cooking Ingredients are now a separate category on the Refrigerator and Ration Box *Increased the hit points of Wire Bridges *Sort arrows should now work on the Assigned panel *Dupes should default to fleeing from an aggressive creature instead of attacking it *Fixed an issue where ore could hover in place if you dug out the cell beneath it *Completed deconstruction now plays a sound *Fixed an issue with UI scaling on 5:4 monitors *Consumables, Stress, and tooltips columns should now update properly while a screen is open *The translations button is now a part of the main menu *Crash reports now give the player the option to upload a save file *It is no longer possible to click past the “Send Metrics Data” options box *Gas Bridges can now be built over Heavi-Watt Wire *Fixed an issue with Hydrofans not properly cooling the area around them *Dupes should now have a custom animation when dragging corpses to graves *Building wires should no longer give you the option to rotate them since it didn’t do anything *The Consumables Screen should now only show discovered items *Several crash fixes Category:Patch Notes